dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke-Burger (DN64)
Duke-Burger is a secret level in Duke Nukem 64 that can be reached via a secret exit in Gun Crazy. It is adapted from the original Duke-Burger in the Atomic Edition of Duke Nukem 3D, but it has been modified and slightly expanded. Duke-Burger is preceded by Gun Crazy and followed by Death Row. Secrets There are 5 secrets on this level. Secret 1: Air Vent In The Bomb Shelter After blowing your way out of the shipping facility at the beginning of the level, enter the bomb shelter in the basement of the building next door. One of the air vents in this bomb shelter is considered a secret area and contains ammo for the Shotgun. Secret 2: Hidden Ventilation Duct Outside Duke Burger Head to the side of the Duke Burger restaurant where there is an Atomic Health sitting in the drive-through window. An archway is hanging over the drive-through window. Climb up the outer side of this archway to discover a hidden ventilation duct (see the screenshot below). Secret 3: Hidden Compartment Above The Red Access Card In the office with the red access card, flip the switch behind the desk to open a secret compartment above the boxes in the corner. The compartment will automatically close after a few seconds, so if you miss your chance, then just flip the switch and try again. Secret 4: Hidden Revolving Door In the room with a scale for weighing meat (at the end of the conveyor belt), flip the light switch. You will discover that this is not actually a light switch; it activates a hidden revolving door. Without accidentally squishing yourself in the door, follow the revolving door into a secret area with a captive babe and Grenade Launcher. Secret 5: Behind The Hanging Pig In the room with the hanging pigs, there is a hidden door in a lighter section of the wall behind one of the pigs. Inside, there is a secret compartment with Pipe Bombs. Babes There are 3 babes to rescue on this level. Babe 1: Alleyway The first babe is in the alleyway across from the drive-through window. Babe 2: Hidden Revolving Door The second babe is through the hidden revolving door from Secret 4 above. Babe 3: End Of The Level After approaching the exit button at the end of the level, a cage will emerge, preventing you from reaching the exit button. At the same time, hidden compartments will open on both sides of the room, and you will be ambushed by Pig Cops. In the hidden compartment that opens on the right-hand side, there is a captive babe that you will need to rescue before the level automatically ends. Changes from Duke Nukem 3D To match other levels in L.A. Meltdown, all Pig Cop Tanks and Protector Drones have been replaced with Pig Cops; Protector Drones (renamed "Alien Beasts") but not Pig Cop Tanks appear later in the game. The player now begins the level in a shipping facility that has been added inside the building to the right of the original start location from Duke Nukem 3D. The only way to leave the shipping facility is by blasting through a crack in the wall. This creates a hole in the wall that will lead into the alley containing the original start location. Directly across the alley, there is a set of stairs leading down into a bomb shelter. This bomb shelter is in the building to the left of the original start location. . The new start location is inside the shipping facility on the right. To the left of the flames, there is a staircase that leads down into a bomb shelter.]] Some of the buildings surrounding the restaurant have gained cosmetic features. Specifically, these include a locked entrance, inaccessible windows, and graffiti. One building also has a new air vent that leads from the main street into the bomb shelter. The kitchen inside the restaurant is now accessible via normal air vents, rather than requiring Duke to shrink himself in the bathroom mirror. Given that Duke is still capable of being shrunk in this game, this modification was likely made because of the technical difficulties associated with rendering mirrors on the Nintendo 64. In order to meet Nintendo's standards, all references to dog meat have been removed. The dog kennel has been converted into a butcher's room containing the hanging corpses of slaughtered pigs. Because the next level is Death Row, Duke is captured by the aliens in the room at the end of this level, similar to the normal ending of Red Light District ("Gun Crazy" in Duke Nukem 64). .]] ambush the player from hidden compartments that open on the sides. One of the opened compartments is visible in this photo (left).]] See the Levels (DN64) page for a complete list of Duke Nukem 64 levels and their differences from the PC version, including screenshots. Category:DN64 levels Category:Duke Nukem 64 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__